Choux à la crème
by PuzzlingSmirk
Summary: Rédaction du Brevet 2010. En changeant les noms des personnages, ça marche aussi. Near se fait passer pour noyé, Mello s'acharne sur L qui est privé de goûter, tandis que Matt essaye de calmer tout le monde. L arrivera t-il à avoir ses choux à la crème ?


**Choux à la crème**

**

* * *

**

Rating : K+ (mention d'une relation shônen-ai, garçonXgarçon, mais aucune action, vraiment !)

Résumé : Rédaction du Brevet 2010. Si on remplace les noms des personnages, ça marche aussi. Near se fait passer pour noyé, Mello s'acharne sur L qui est privé de goûter, pendant que Matt essaye de calmer tout le monde. L arrivera t-il à avoir ses choux à la crème ? Suspense, suspense...

Disclaimer : J'ai beau marchander, pour le moment, Mello, Matt et L appartiennent toujours à Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata. Mais je ne désespère pas. Ah, Near leur appartient aussi, mais lui je le leur laisse avec joie. "Les Vrilles de la vigne", ainsi que Jojo, Jeannine, la mère et le père appartiennent à Colette, je les lui laisse avec tout mon respect. Le sujet du Brevet de Français session 2010 appartient au Ministère de l'Education Nationale (j'aurais jamais cru le créditer un jour celui-là).

Commentaire de l'auteur :  Je suis de retour ! Avec un one-shot, encore une fois. En fait, c'est ma rédaction que j'ai fait pour le brevet, au mois de Juin. Non, sérieusement. Après l'examen, on a comparé nos idées, et mon histoire loufoque a fait rire mes amis. Ma meilleure amie m'a fait remarquer que mes personnages avaient une personnalité proche de certains personnages de Death Note, et qu'il suffisait de remplacer les noms pour s'en rendre compte. J'ai pourtant tout fait pour respecter les personnages originaux ! Ah, là, là, même au brevet, je suis obsédée par Death Note. L est un peu OOC, mais vous comprendrez vite pourquoi. Ah oui, il y'a mention de shônen-ai dedans ! Mais il ne se passe vraiment absolument rien, il est juste mentionné qu'ils sont en couple, c'est vraiment tout ! Donc si vous ne pouvez vraiment pas supporter les relations entre garçons, passez votre chemin, mais franchement je crois que n'importe qui peut lire ça, et je ne pense pas que ça vous gênera dans votre lecture. Maintenant, vous êtes prévenus, à vous de choisir ! Pour tout ceux et celles qui ont choisi de continuer, bonne lecture ! En première partie, vous avez le texte original, qui était le sujet du Brevet, afin que vous puissiez comprendre. En second lieu, le sujet de la rédaction. Et enfin, en troisième, ma rédaction transformée en fanfiction.

* * *

**Sujet du Brevet de Français 2010**

Beau temps. On a mis tous les enfants à cuire ensemble sur la plage. Les uns rôtissent sur le sable sec, les autres mijotent au bain-marie dans les flaques chaudes. La jeune maman, sous l'ombrelle de toile rayée, oublie délicieusement ses deux gosses et s'enivre, les joues chaudes, d'un roman mystérieux, habillé comme elle de toile écrue...

- Maman !...

- Maman, dis donc, maman !...

Son gros petit garçon, patient et têtu, attend, la pelle aux doigts, les joues sablées comme un gâteau...

- Maman, dis donc, maman...

Les yeux de la liseuse se lèvent enfin, hallucinés, et elle jette dans un petit aboiement excédé :

- Quoi ?  
- Maman, Jeannine est noyée, répète le bon gros petit garçon têtu.

Le livre vole, le pliant tombe...

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, petit malheureux ? ta soeur est noyée ?  
- Oui. Elle était là, tout à l'heure, elle n'y est plus. Alors je pense qu'elle s'est noyée.

La jeune maman tourbillonne comme une mouette et va crier... quand elle aperçoit la "noyée" au fond d'une cuve de sable, où elle fouit comme un ratier...

- Jojo ! tu n'as pas honte d'inventer des histoires pareilles pour m'empêcher de lire ? Tu n'auras pas de chou à la crème à quatre heure !

Le bon gros écarquille des yeux candides.

- Mais c'est pas pour te taquiner, maman ! Jeannine était plus là, alors je croyais qu'elle était noyée.  
- Seigneur ! il le croyait ! et c'est tout ce que ça te faisait ?

Consternée, les mains jointes, elle contemple son gros petit garçon, par-dessus l'abîme qui sépare une grande personne civilisée d'un petit enfant sauvage...

Colette, "En baie de Somme", _Les Vrilles de la vigne_ (1908).

* * *

**Sujet de la rédaction**

Un peu plus tard, le père rejoint sa famille à la plage. Un dialogue s'engage entre les trois personnages : la mère explique à son époux ce qui vient de se passer ; Jojo proteste ; le père tente de les réconcilier. Ecrivez ce dialogue.

* * *

_A partir d'ici, je reprends les personnages de Death Note. Donc désormais :_

**La mère = Mello**

**Jojo = L**

**Le père = Matt**

**Jeannine = Near**

_Mello n'est pas une fille, Near non plus. Donc la petite soeur se transforme en petit frère. Quant à Mello... Disons que les enfants ont deux hommes pour parents (Moi, inclure un yaoi dans ma rédaction ? Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?). Mais ils considèrent que Matt est leur père et que Mello est leur mère, d'accord ? On va se débrouiller comme ça._

_

* * *

_

La mère reste consternée devant son bon gros petit garçon, choquée par son absence d'émotions. L, lui, sent monter les larmes provoquées par l'injustice, il croise les bras et fait une moue boudeuse, tout en murmurant pour lui-même :

- Mais il est même pas noyé, alors...  
- Frère sans coeur ! Monstre ! Tu vas voir ce que va dire ton père !

Ces éclats de voix ont attiré l'attention du "noyé", qui interrompt sa labeur de ratier pour venir voir quelle est la raison de la colère de leur mère cette fois-ci.

Le père arrive lui aussi, avec des chapeaux de soleil pour tout le monde. Il voit déjà que son époux est encore en train de gronder l'un des enfants. Il soupire. Il va encore devoir jouer les médiateurs...

- Tiens, quand on parle de loup, on en voit la queue ! Tu vas voir ce qui arrive aux gros petits garçons odieux !  
- Que se passe t-il encore, Mello ?  
- C'est ton fils ! Non seulement il m'empêche de lire, mais en plus il ne ressent aucune émotion à l'idée que son frère courre un danger de mort !  
- Mais... Maman...

Devant tant d'acharnement, L fond en larmes. Sa mère le fusille du regard tout en le désignantde la main. De temps en temps, il jette un coup d'oeil à son époux, comme pour le prendre à témoin. Son mari, lui, n'a qu'une envie : fuir.

- Bon... Mello, je pense que tu t'emballes un peu trop vite. Raconte-moi ce qui c'est passé, L.

Tout en disant cela, il s'est accroupi pour être à la même hauteur que son fils et lui a posé une main tendre sur la tête. L renifle un peu et s'arrête de pleurer.

- Ben, moi, je jouais dans le sable, et puis Near jouait dans les flaques d'eau. Je voulais pas déranger Maman, hein ! Et puis d'un coup, j'ai vu que Near n'était plus là, alors j'ai pensé qu'il s'était noyé dans les flaques. Donc j'ai prévenu Maman. Je pouvais pas savoir, moi, que Near était parti creuser un trou dans le sable.

Le père se relève et reprend la parole.

- Tu vois Mello, ce n'est pas de sa faute, il ne voulait pas faire exprès.  
- D'accord, concilia la mère, mais il aurait dû être beaucoup plus triste !  
- Allons, ce n'est qu'un enfant...

Durant ce temps, Near s'était approché pour mieux écouter la conversation, et s'était assis sur un rocher. Maintenant, voulant encore mieux saisir l'action, il se lève pour rejoindre sa famille. Ce faisant, il porte son pouce à sa bouche pour le sucer. Mais à cause de ses activités antérieures, son pouce est encore recouvert de sable. L'enfant avale les grains et s'étouffe. Alerté par la quinte de toux de son petit frère, L se retourne vers lui et le regarde s'étouffer pendant un petit moment, totalement impassible, avant de se décider enfin à prévenir ses parents qui débattent toujours.

- Papa, Maman, commence t-il, Near est en train de...  
- N'interviens pas quand tes parents discutent !, s'écrient-ils.

L n'insiste pas. Déjà qu'il n'aura pas de choux à la crème pour son goûter, il n'a pas envie d'être privé du dessert de ce soir en plus. Entre-temps, Near a réussi à retrouver son souffle. Il va rincer son pouce dans une flaque d'eau afin de pouvoir le sucer sans danger. Il s'approche de nouveau de ses parents qui n'ont toujours pas fini leur conversation.

- Un enfant, un enfant !, dit la mère. Enfin Matt, les enfants ont quand même des sentiments !  
- Evidemment, réplique le père, mais il n'a que 6 ans, à cet âge-là, il ne peut pas avoir conscience du danger et de la mort !

C'est ce moment-là que Near choisit pour intervenir.

- C'est l'heure du goûter, dit-il simplement.

Cela interrompt immédiatement le débat de ses parents qui regardent un peu surpris leurs enfants.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai..., commente Mello.  
- Oh, et je vous avais amené des chapeaux, tenez, mettez-les, dit Matt en en plaçant un sur la tête de son cadet. Et pour le goûter, venez avec moi les enfants, on va aller acheter les choux à la crème comme promis !  
- Parfait, comme ça je peux terminer mon livre en paix !

Les enfants suivent donc leur père à la boulangerie, L plus pressé que son frère car tout heureux que sa punition ait visiblement été oubliée.

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteur : Hum. Voilà. Bon j'espère que c'était assez clair et que vous ne vous êtes pas embrouillés dans tout ça. J'espère que vous avez compris la modification des personnages. Enfin bref, c'était mon histoire complètement loufoque que j'ai rendue pour le brevet. Et qui se transforme en fanfiction en changeant les noms. Je pense que vous avez compris pourquoi Mello est la mère et que Matt est le père. L est Jojo à cause de leur passion pour les desserts. Et Near est Jeannine à cause de leur silence commun (en même temps, à cet âge-là...). J'imagine que Jojo/L a environ 6 ans et que Jeannine/Near a environ 3 ans. Bref. Dédicace à ma meilleure amie et à son Jojo chéri ! :D Ah, au fait. Quelle note j'ai obtenu pour ce gros délire ? ...15/15. Si.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !

Des reviews s'il-vous-plaît ?

Je vous donnerai un chou à la crème virtuel pour vous remercier =^.^=

A bientôt !


End file.
